


Confusion

by NecroPolo (DoughnutTalbot)



Category: Army Of Two (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Communication Failure, F/M, Gen, So Married, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutTalbot/pseuds/NecroPolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I have nothing better to do than write for more Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel. XD | (OC/Alpha)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

Another day of target practice, Davis was frustrated with the lack of action.

As well as November’s bullshit, Bravo’s nonexistence during  team meetings—in which Davis had made up so they could go over ideas.

And most of all; the fact that Alpha really _did_ have a girlfriend.

The jealousy was eating the woman alive, which put her into a trance of being a dick to everyone.

“For fuck’s sake…!” Davis roared as she missed the target by a few feet.

November lowered her modified AK-47 as she looked questionably at her fellow operative. The woman was about 22, and looked as if she was about 26.

“Bro, throughout this whole thing, you’ve been ‘motherfucking’ everything,” She started.

“What?!” Davis snapped at the female.

“Look, I’m not complaining,” November defended. “You make the ‘fuck’ word a word in your everyday language—“

Davis rolled her eyes, “Really? That’s my shit, that’s how I fuckin’ speak—!”

The younger woman frowned, “See, you talk like that when something’s up. I’ve known that since the first time we fought together.”

Davis scoffed lightly, maybe November was right. Yet Davis wouldn’t admit it.

“Bro, he’s not _actually_ seeing her, she’s a—uh, babysitter..” November stuttered.

Then it hit Davis; babysitter, baby, the _real_ reason why Bravo was gone, and of course it would explain Alpha’s nervousness about letting Davis around firearms.

“Then where is Bravo?” Davis asked.

November smirked, “Getting flowers for your ass. Congratulations you Sauvé motherfucker..or should I be telling Alpha that?”

Davis frowned amusedly, “Shit..”

“I’m sure that motherfucker is proud, none-the-less.” November added with a small, teasing chuckle.


End file.
